The invention relates to paperboard scoops, and paperboard scoops in combination with flexible containers.
Due to the enactment of various local laws and ordinances in several cities around the country, it has become necessary for pet owners to clean up their pets' feces off of the public sidewalks and streets. Devices are presently available for such a purpose, however, they suffer from various disadvantages. Some of these prior devices are relatively expensive to produce and therefore are not totally disposable after a single use. Others are relatively bulky and therefore cannot be conveniently carried on one's person. Still other devices leave offensive material exposed on their surfaces after the clean-up operation is performed. Some prior devices suffer the disadvantage of not being able to make repeated scoops, if not all of the litter is picked up on the first try, and some devices suffer from more than one of the above disadvantages.
It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus, for cleaning up such offensive waste materials, which apparatus could be carried on one's person in a flattened condition and which could be easily assembled for use. It would also be advantageous to provide apparatus which would prevent contact between the offensive material and the person cleaning up such material during and after use, and which could be easily and inexpensively disposed of.